The application claims priority to German Application No. 10 2004 035 473.1, filed Jul. 22, 2004.
The invention relates to a foamed vehicle component comprising a foamed main component and an insert that serves as a fastening element, and which is embedded in the foamed main component by foaming. The invention also relates to a method of producing the foamed vehicle component.
Foamed vehicle components, particularly components with a fiber-reinforced polyurethane (PU) material, are already known, with glass fibers being injected in plastic using a long fiber injection (LFI) method. The use of inserts in foamed vehicle components is also known. The inserts serve to attach various operating elements or serve to fasten vehicle components. With known foamed vehicle components, however, there is the risk that sink marks, dents or bumps will form on a surface that is visible from outside. These surface marks are caused by differing expansion coefficients of the inserts and associated foamed backing. These sink marks can be seen from outside and thereby significantly deteriorate surface quality.
The invention solves this problem and provides a vehicle component that has a very good surface quality, despite the incorporation of inserts, and which provides a simple method of producing the vehicle component.